mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank (MNC)
The Tank is similar to the Gunner in terms of high health, slow speed and sheer strength, but the Tank prefers to kill his opponents in a more painful way. With his Jet Gun, acting as a powerful flame thrower, he sets his enemies on fire, making even the most seasoned Pro run for his life. Unlike the Gunner, the Tank's weapons and skills are perfect for decimating entire hordes of enemy bots. The Tank is best suited for players who wish to run around and take a ton of damage and get some easy kills. Note that Tanks usually take most of the fire from Pros. Weapons Jet Gun The Tank's signature weapon is a trigger-operated flamethrower device called the Jet Gun, which spews high-temperature flames at high velocity, incinerating anything in his path. Though its range is limited, the Tank can use Alternate Fire to burn an entire tank of Jet Gun fuel and perform a devastating "Death Blossom" spin attack. * Taunt: the Tank puts the Jet Gun behind his back and boasts, "When these fists talk, no one's deaf," while slamming his fists together. * Outlander Gear Taunt: The Tank says "I can be smooth, but how many crude guys do you know?", while enunciating with hand gestures. Railgun The Tank's secondary weapon is a high-powered electromagnetic Railgun which fires dense, high-speed bullets that can penetrate multiple targets. While slow to fire, the Railgun off-sets the faster Jet Gun's limited range. Like all secondary weapons, the Railgun's alt-fire is a grapple attack; in the Tank's case, the grapple can throw opponents. * Taunt: Tanks lifts up the railgun, steps towards the camera laughing, and yells "I LIVE FOR THIS!". *Retro/Preseason Gear Taunt: While throwing some punches, he says "Yeah! Let's kick some tail!" Skills Note that the Tank is one of two classes that wears a full exosuit. This prevents him from jumping under his own power, so he is equipped with Jump Jets instead. Product Grenade The first skill the Tank uses is an explosive device called the Product Grenade which detonates on contact with enemies, or after a timed fuse goes off. Upgrades add a vision-blocking Advertisement effect which stuns Bots and Turrets, as well as temporarily blinding Pros. When fully-upgraded, the Product Grenade explodes into several smaller 'bomblets', which also explode shortly thereafter. Deploy Deploy allows a Tank to fortify himself in a key location, exchanging mobility for durability. While deployed, the Tank has increased health, regenerates his hitpoints faster, and the range of his main weapon is extended significantly. However, he cannot move, jump, or Charge (see below) and can only aim in a 180-degree arc directly in front of him. Deployed Tanks convert hits taken from enemy Bots, Turrets, and Pros into Juice, in addition to gaining Juice from inflicting damage. Also, the Tank can fire his backpack jets unlimitedly while Deployed by pressing the jump button, which damages and burns enemies behind him. Upgrades further supplement the Tank's health regeneration and, when fully-upgraded, causes him to regenerate ammo as well. Jet Charge To make up for the Tank's slow movement speed, he can fire his jetpack and propel himself forward at high speed, potentially body-slamming nearby opponents. Enemies will take a large amount of damage and get knocked back if they are charged. Jet-Charging enables the Tank to catch up to faster Pros like the Assassin or the Assault. Upgrades increase slam damage and when fully-upgraded, will add a slowing effect as well as a Knockdown effect, which allows for quick follow-up attacks. Tank The Tank's passive skill increases his total health and health regeneration at level 2, but only his total health at level 3. When fully-upgraded, it becomes impossible for an Assassin to kill a tank with one grapple. It also becomes possible, depending on endorsements, to survive a headshot from a Sniper Rifle as well as a level three airstrike (if juiced), though the Tank will still lose a significant amount of health. Personal Information The Tank is a modern day grunt, a blue-collar warrior who is fearless in battle and who relishes his role as the point of attack. On the field of combat he is gruff, crude and doesn’t care who knows it. Off the field however he is as vulnerable and sensitive as they come. He has a great deal of insecurity regarding his size, looks and lack of social graces especially with the opposite sex. *Notable DNA: Ray Lewis, Jesse Ventura, Kimbo Slice *Likes: Bar brawls, women with tattoos, compliments *Dislikes: Pretty boys, acid reflux, being alone on romantic holidays Category:MNC Characters